Knights in Shining Armor
by crazypixie789
Summary: Kari despises boys ever since Drake but when she meets a certain knight will it change her perspective on boys? Takari Mimato
1. Default Chapter

Knights in Shining Armor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (no duh.) Oh and Mimi is Kari and Tai's sister  
  
A brunette who looked by the age of sixteen climbed out of a square shaped window. She looked both ways and smiled the guards weren't there. She was about to run when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she gasped and in instinct was about to slap him, when she found out that it was a castle guard.  
"Princess Kari, out again?" The castle guard was a beefy man; he had brown eyes and long brown hair.  
"Yes, but this is the first time I got caught," replied Kari. The castle guard laughed.  
"I've seen you escape many times before your highness, but I didn't want to say anything."  
"Why not?" asked Kari with curiosity.  
"Well, I thought you might need some time alone." Kari smiled.  
"Thanks Ricardo, well I best be going then." She was about to leave when Ricardo stopped her.  
"Sorry Princess but the knights are coming to night and I can't let you leave."  
"Didn't you just say that I needed some time alone?"  
"Well, um yeah, but the King gave me strict orders that you can't leave until you meet the knights."  
"What's so great about the knights anyway?" mumbled Kari as she climbed back into her window.  
* * *  
  
"Princess Kari, Princess Kari wake up!" Another brunette who looked about eighteen said.  
"What is it Mimi?" Kari said sleepily.  
"The knights are here, that's what!" exclaimed Mimi. She dragged Kari out of bed.  
"Why do you want to see the knights anyway?" Kari asked eyeing Mimi. Mimi blushed and replied:  
"Well, you um, I want to see my knight in shining armor." she said mumbling.  
"Who's that?" Kari said smirking.  
"His name's Yamato and he's so cute!" Mimi burst out. She covered her mouth with her hands and blushed more.  
"Do you have a boyfriend Princess Mimi?" Kari said amused.  
"No, I don't think he even knows I exist." Mimi explained. Kari was about to say something when a boy with bushy hair came in.  
"Kari, Mimi come on, our parents want to see you." Tai said leaving the room.  
"We better go Mimi, you know how our parents are when were late." They both giggled.  
* * *  
"So Yamato, I bet you can't wait to see Princess Mimi?" a blond joked. The person known as Yamato blushed.  
"I've only seen her once and we barely talked." Yamato replied. Yamato was nineteen and also a blond.  
"But it was love at first sight!" the younger blond joked.  
"Shut up Takeru!"  
"But, Yamato were brothers I'm supposed to make fun of you." Takeru said laughing. Yamato smiled and shook his head. He suddenly made his horse stop. Takeru did the same. They were at the Kamyia (1) kingdom.  
It was nightfall and Yamato could almost make out people waiting for them. It looked like there were sixteen guards and five royals waiting.  
"Sir Yamato, Sir Takeru thank you for coming." The King greeted taking out is hand. Yamato and Takeru shook it.  
"We're honored to be in your presence." Yamato said flattering the King.  
"Yes, we are." Takeru said. The King smiled and nodded.  
"You know my wife Queen Nancy?" They both nodded and shook her hands.  
  
"I have three children, my eldest Prince Tai." Prince Tai was nineteen he had brown hair and he was also muscular.  
"My second eldest, Princess Mimi." Matt froze at the sound of her name. He looked at the beauty in front of him. It was her. He blushed and looked away. She did the same.  
Kari watched in interest. 'So this is Yamato.' She looked at the second blond. He was kind of cute. She shook her head. 'What was she thinking? She was supposed to despise boys.'  
Kari and Takeru's eyes looked at each other and for a split second they had eye contact. They both looked down and blushed.  
"Now that I've introduced you, Matthew will direct you to you're rooms." The King said to Yamato and Takeru.  
"Thank you." Yamato said. He nudged Takeru.  
"Oh, Thank You."  
"Good night." The Queen and King said as they left, followed by the princes and the princesses.  
* * *  
Should I continue? Please Review!! I don't know how to spell Tai's last name? Can someone tell me? You can e- mail it to me too. melissamb@mindspring.com  
What's going to happen in later chapters:  
  
Prince Willis comes in and so does Prince Davis. Both wanting  
Kari. Also Sir Michael fights for Mimi's hand against Yamato. 


	2. The twist

Chapter 2 The Twist  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Kari woke up the next day completely forgetting about the knights that came last night. She did her morning routine (bath, hair, wake up Mimi, wait for her to do her morning routine, eat breakfast) Now all she had to do was wake up Mimi. This was going to be hard. Mimi was always grouchy in the morning.  
Kari opened the door and almost fainted in surprise. Mimi was awake! She was finishing her hair and she wore a red velvet dress that made her look gorgeous.  
"Mimi, why are you wearing one of your formal dresses?" Mimi's head jerked back and she fell out of her chair.  
"Kari!" Mimi said, "What are you doing here?" Kari ran over and helped her up.  
"I came to wake you up, its part of my morning routine." Kari replied.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Now that I answered your question, answer mine." Kari ordered sitting on Mimi's fluffy bed.  
"Well you see," Mimi blushed, "I wanted to impress Matt." She mumbled the last word.  
"Who do you want to impress?" Kari asked staring at her suspiciously. Mimi's blush got darker.  
"Matt, I mean Sir Yamato." Mimi said turning around, so not to face Kari. Kari just stared trying to remember. Her smile turned to a frown.  
"Oh, now I remember, the knights that came last night." Mimi turned around and nodded. "Why'd you call Sir Yamato, Matt?" Mimi's blush darkened yet again.  
"Well, that's his nick name I call him like he calls me."  
"Calls you what?"  
"Meems."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"It's sort of embarrassing." Mimi explained. Kari looked at her strangely, but shrugged it off.  
"Well, we better get going." Mimi said opening the door. Kari sighed and walked out, Mimi following behind.  
* * *  
  
Mimi and Kari went into the dining room where the two knights were talking. The two knights stopped when they saw the princesses.  
"What are you guys are doing here?" Kari asked scowling.  
"Were fighting a dragon." Takeru said sarcastically. Kari rolled her eyes.  
"Mimi- Kari looked at Mimi she was staring at Yamato, he was staring back.  
"Yammy Tammy?" Takeru said while moving his hand up and down on Yamato's face. Yamato glared at him and covered Takeru's mouth. Mimi and Kari giggled.  
"Yammy Tammy?" Mimi laughed.  
"My fiancé made it up!" Yamato said angrily. He quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked her eyes filling with tears.  
"Um, what?"  
"Your fiancé?"  
"Who?"  
"MATT!" Yamato looked down.  
"My father arranged a marriage for me." He said quietly. Mimi ran out of the room.  
"Boys are so insensitive!" Kari yelled as she went out the room to find Mimi.  
Yamato and Takeru just looked at each other.  
"That went well." Takeru said.  
  
Very short.  
Should I continue?  
REVIEW! 


End file.
